


Of Skirts and Panties

by mytsukkishine



Series: The Girlfriends with their Boyfriends [12]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, Female Tsukishima Kei, Kuroo is a pervy old man, just a lot of humor that's all, peeking panties
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-21
Updated: 2016-12-21
Packaged: 2018-09-10 22:32:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8941993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mytsukkishine/pseuds/mytsukkishine
Summary: “Tetsu,” that made the stupid cat grin. Kuroo peered one eye open before taking a double take at his Tsukki. “What?” Kuroo gulped, both eyes now trained to the girl, well more like to Tsukishima’s skirt.Because darn well, Kuroo can see blue panties.(wherein Kuroo was too tired to move and tsukki was beside him and panty shots)part of the 'The Girlfriends with Their Boyfriends' series





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [studiotrigger (GunsForTheMafia)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GunsForTheMafia/gifts).



> well, studiotrigger (GunsForTheMafia)/Doujinshi (tumblr) gave me this idea, might as well give this as a gift :D It's my first time taking a request so i hope I don't disappoint everyone, especially her. I hope you will like this. quite nervous all of the sudden.
> 
> well enjoy!

The whistle blew, indicating the 6th match for today ended. The members of the Nekoma High collapsed on the floor panting as so as Karasuno members. “One more!” Hinata said weakly, panting on the floor and Tsukishima just rolled her eyes, grabbing some towels to hand it to the boys laying down, not even caring if the towel landed on Hinata’s face.

Nekoma, on the other side, was feeling a little jealous that there are two managers on Karasuno’s team, while their manager can’t come with them. Tsukishima felt a tap on her shoulder, she looked at Kiyoshi, “Bring towels to Nekoma also, I’ll bring in the water bottles.” Nodding at her senpai, Tsukishima grabbed some more towels before handing them one by one.

Needless to say, the Nekoma boys’ eyes were glowing with happiness at the stoic, pretty manager bringing those towels. Yamamoto accepted the towels gratefully, blushing a little. When Tsukishima reached Kuroo, the captain was just smiling up at her, still panting and no signs of getting up. “My body feels so sore.”

“What did you do?”

“Bokuto and I did something pretty stu—” Tsukishima didn’t let Kuroo finish, she just walked away and continued to give towels. “Hey! I didn't finish~ and I don’t have a towel, yet—oomph!” Kuroo took the towel off from his face, shaking his head but was still smiling.

After a while, the boys started to get up from the floor but Kuroo still stayed, feeling his arms and legs aching all over. He shouldn’t have gone with Bokuto yesterday, they went to the park did some amateur parkour and now his limbs hurt all over.

“Kuroo-san,” Kuroo looked to his left and saw their libero and first year looking at him, “We’re packing up. We need to leave,” Kuroo grinned.

The thing he’s thankful right now is that it’s a Friday and he already asked permission from his parents to stay the night at Tsukki’s. In other words, he can be lazy as fuck. “Nah, I’m staying here for the weekend.” Yaku was surprised at the moment before nodding, walking away with Lev but not forgetting to remind Kuroo about his things.

“Aren’t you gonna move? We need to clean the gym.” Tsukishima said, walking up to Kuroo. The Nekoma captain just pouted, groaning in pain as he rolled himself slowly, away from the middle and near the benches.

“Wow, you just cleaned the gym. Thanks,”

“Glad to help.” Kuroo was grinning and it pisses off Tsukishima a little. The girl just huffed, offering her hand to Kuroo but the captain whined, claiming that his body hurts and he can’t even lift a finger. The voices of Karasuno and Nekoma cleaning the gym can be heard but Kuroo doesn’t care. Every inch of his body hurt and he’s glad Yaku took the chance to lead his team. 

“Tsukki, help me. My bag is on the bus and I’m too tired to move,”

“Just say that you’re lazy,” Tsukishima complained but did so otherwise, saying that she’ll be back before proceeding on leaving the gym to get Kuroo’s bag.

“Thank you, babe~”

“Whatever.”

 

~*~

 

The Karasuno boys waved at the leaving bus, shouting their goodbyes. Tsukishima looked at the retreating bus one last time, with Kuroo’s bag on the floor and already dressed back in her Karasuno uniform, she retreated back to the gym where Kuroo lays still on the floor.

“Kageyama! Let’s toss some more!”

“Aren’t you tired?” She hissed at the duo, herself feeling all tired. But the duo was persistent and went to the gym with her. They said their goodbyes to their senpais and went inside and there it is, Kuroo Tetsurou, 3rd year, Nekoma Captain, still lying down on the floor with eyes closed and arms spread wide.

“Oh! It’s manager’s boyfriend!” The blonde ignored them, walking briskly to the said boyfriend and putting the bags down. “Kuroo, stand up and change, so we can go home.”

“I can’t.”

“Why?”

“Everything hurts.” Tsukishima sighs, now standing beside Kuroo, who has his eyes closed. They can hear the sound of the net being arranged again but Tsukishima was determined to wake her boyfriend up. “Tetsu,” that made the stupid cat grin. Kuroo peered one eye open before taking a double take at his Tsukki.

“What?” Kuroo gulped, both eyes now trained to the girl, well more like to Tsukishima’s skirt.

Because darn well, Kuroo can see blue panties.

Kuroo kept his mouth shut. Just looking up at Tsukishima, hoping the girl won’t notice him that he’s really looking at something else. “Kuroo?”

“Yes?”

“Just go change, I wanna go home,” And when Tsukishima stomped, skirt flying a little. Kuroo died a little. He was in fact, in heaven right now. He sees the details of the blue panty his girlfriend was wearing and notices how white Tsukki’s thighs were, remembering the time where he managed to kiss those delicious thighs.

Oh, how much Kuroo wants to touch those legs but sadly, he can’t even move. He sobbed internally, cursing Bokuto for making him like this. He can’t fucking move and now he’s rewarded with this sight? Praise the heavens.

So he just resolved to watch. More like peeping but he can’t help it. His girlfriend is the epitome of sexy innocence. Long legs, yummy thighs, kissable lips, innocent but feisty eyes. Kuroo loves every bit of her.

He doesn’t hear anything Tsukishima was whining about, he knows that’s bad and he’s acting like some—

“You are a pervert old man.” The next thing Kuroo knew, his stomach was hurting and Tsukishima was walking away while holding onto her skirt. She was beet red as she passed by Kageyama and Hinata, the duo looking at Kuroo questionably, but Kuroo lays their motionless, nose bleeding and stomach hurting. “Tsukki~”

“Go home by yourself, perv.”

**Author's Note:**

> comment thy thoughts!  
> also, you can request some ideas if you like :3


End file.
